The two best known devices for the production and display of moving pictures are the film projector and the television receiver. Both devices have been perfected to a high degree, but each requires relatively complex and expensive apparatus.
The apparatus in accordance with the present invention has the purpose of displaying a very large number of different moving pictures with simple and inexpensive means, mostly of a mechanical nature. It is distinguished by the fact that the positions of picture elements are variable and/or selectable by means of a number of adjustable final control elements; and that the individual final control elements are at least partially assigned one control element each temporarily, with the position of the final control elements being adjustable by the action of the control elements and the control elements arranged on a movable control element carrier and constituting mechanical information storages whose information consists of a total of at least two mechanical conditions and is transmitted by mechanical contact to the corresponding final control elements and thus via connecting means to the picture elements, with the information of the control elements being changeable by moving the control element carrier.